Often, it is the case that, listing brokers for real estates would pursue and present incoming offers, that best serve their personal gains and would literally ignore other potential and viable offers. Many buyers of properties have found discrimination and bias, when their offers were not made through the sellers' listing agents. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system and platform that facilitates real estate transaction by making sure that the listing agents do not eliminate a standing offer to serve their own interests and personal gains. Also in many partnership real estate transactions, often the general manager or an executive member handles all incoming offers, in case of a sale. Through the present disclosure, there can be a provision as part of the operating agreement, or any other contract instruments among partners, whereby all partners can be notified and made aware of all incoming offers.